Promise
by newmoon85
Summary: We've met before, when we were just kids. A boy and a girl made a promise. Over a decade later, they meet up again. A unique, open minded nurse and a quiet, wounded soldier. Can she heal his body and heart?
1. Chapter 1

_HEEEELLLLOOOO!_

_Hey! This is newmoon85 and this is my third fanfic! Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoy this one and I thank you for reading._

_My mom is like trying to ban me from the computer but I want to write so I will find a way. But it's gonna be hard trying to update three stories at the same time and fast. Luckily it's spring break._

_You wanna know something really stupid? I broke this light bulb outside and I was trying to fix it but then I say this little piece of glass hanging so I grabbed it but then the little faggot poked my forefinger and then it started bleeding like hell. I swear it way bleeding super fast. My finger totally drowned in blood. But anyways…_

_READ AND REVIEW!_

_P.S. I'm sorry if this first chapter is short but I have my parents breathing down my back and I want to get this published._

_x_

_x_

_x_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_Summer of World War III. A little pink haired girl sits beside a lone oak tree in an abandoned park. The sun shines bright today. Too bright. The child's parents left her there, thinking that she would be picked up later in the evening. It's been three days. She kicks her short stubby legs back and forth while sitting on an old wooden swing._

_x_

_"Hey."_

_x_

_She turns around. _

_x_

_"That's my swing. I made it with my brother."_

_x_

_A raven haired boy around her age stands just a few feet in front of her. He has a cold isolated face. It shows no feeling._

_x_

_"Finders keepers, losers weepers."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"You didn't find it. It was there already."_

_"I got here first."_

_"…but I'll share with you."_

_x_

_The little girl moves to the side and lets the boy sit down. They keep there distance._

_x_

_"My name's Sakura Haruno."_

_"…What's yours?"_

_"…Sasuke Uchiha."_

_"…I like your name."_

_x_

_The girl lifts he head to the sky, blinking from the sun's glare. She then turns toward the almost empty sack of food that her parents had given her._

_x_

_"…I think my mommy and daddy forgot about me."_

_"…hn."_

_"They gave me so much food. Then they told me to stay here and wait for them to pick me up."_

_"…it's been three days."_

_x_

_The Uchiha turns toward the pink haired girl and stares. Sakura fidgets in her seat, uncomfortable._

_x_

_"…you're weird."_

_"…huh?_

"_Your mommy and daddy aren't coming. They've left you here. And you're still waiting."_

"…_yeah."_

"_...sometimes, it's easier to cope if you have hope. Even if it's dumb."_

"…_my mommy and daddy went to fight. I live with my big brother."_

"…_cool."_

_x_

_The girl looks up, hope filling her green irises._

_x_

"…_can I stay with you?"_

"…_no."_

"…_why?"_

"_No girls allowed. You'll give me cooties."_

"_I do not have cooties!"_

"_Do to. Girls are also mean and annoying and loud—"_

"_Why you—"_

"—_and obnoxious and moody and—"_

"_I'm gonna—"_

"—_and worst of all, you have a giant forehead."_

_x_

_crackle._

_x_

_x_

_SMACK!_

_CRACK!_

_BOOM!_

_x_

"…_OOOWWWW!"_

"_TAKE THAT YA BLOODY JERK!"_

_x_

_That itsy bitsy girl, so tiny and fragile, threw a punch like a hippo._

_x_

"_WHAT DID YA DO THAT FOR!"_

"_WHO HAS A BIG FOREHEAD! YOU, YOU STUPID MEANIE!"_

_x_

_That cold, isolated boy, so quiet and stubborn, was showing some emotion._

_x_

"_THAT HURT! I TOLD YOU GIRLS WERE ANNOYING AND MOODY AND LOUD AND OBNOXIOUS!"_

"_WE ARE NOT!"_

"_ARE TO!"_

"_ARE NOT!"_

"_ARE TO!"_

_x_

_Who ever thought that they'd become friends._

_x_

"_Sasuke! Time to go home!"_

"_Kay big brother! Bye..."_

"_Bye…"_

"_You wanna make a promise?"_

"…_what kind of promise?"_

"_Okay, grab my pinkie and repeat after me. I swear…"_

"_I swear…"_

"…_that someday, no matter how far away…"_

"…_that someday, no matter how far away…"_

"…_we will definitely meet again."_

"…_we will definitely meet again."_

"…_and then I'll prove to you that girls are not annoying or obnoxious or moody or loud."_

"…_fine. Whatever."_

"…_Bye Sasuke."_

"…_Bye Sakura."_

_x_

_x_

_x_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

x

x

x

Over time… 

x

"_Little lady, are you okay? Come here…"_

x

"_Sasuke, train harder. You need to win!"_

x

…a single tiny bud…

x

"_Look, it's man whore Sakura Haruno!"_

x

…blossomed into a flourishing flower…

x

"_Sakura look! Those guys are checking you out!"_

x

…and a lonely, separated boy…

x

"_That boy is too quiet for his own good."_

"_He might need medical attention."_

x

…became a strong, determined soldier…

x

"_Sasuke Uchiha, under the power of the government, you are now required to enter the war…"_

x

…whoever thought…

x

"_Sakura, you're a nurse now! And you're assigned to Hospital 6845 at…"_

_x_

"_Lt. Uchiha, this is a suicide mission…"_

_x_

…that someday…

x

"_Miss Haruno, serious lung damage and internal bleeding in room 673…"_

_x_

"_Lt. Uchiha, look out! It's—"_

_x_

…these two opposites…

x

"_Haruno, you have been transferred to the Recovery Building for Surviving Soldiers…"_

_x_

"_The group under Lt. Uchiha's command have indeed perished in mission 278…"_

_x_

…would meet.

x

x

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

x

x

x

Okay for first chappie?

My mom is breathing down my back o I have to cut this a little short but THANK YOU FOR READING and I will update as soon as possible which should be around this week.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

HEEELLLLOOOO EVERYONE!

Hey guys! I am onto chapter two! Sorry about the first one, I had to hurry a little but I think it was okay…at least it seemed like a cliffer…sort of…(sweatdrops)

Well anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Oh and if you haven't seen this poem that me and my brother and sister made up here it is…

Sorry all you Hannah Montana fans but I had to post this…

It made me crack up **forever**…

It's also on my profile and "pink haired green eyed cinderella"…

Any one who tries to call this their own work WILL be hunted down…

_Dashing through the snow_

_Miley's getting laid_

_Jackson Stewart groans_

_"YIPPE YIPPEE KAI YAY!"_

_Hannah Montana sings_

_"Hump me with all your might_

_Give me a quick release_

_Cause my pants are getting too tight_

_OOHHH!"_

_Jingle bells_

_Miley smells_

_Hannah Montana is gay_

_Jackson Stewart wants a hand feel_

_And says Billy Ray does him okay_

_HEEEEYYY!_

…_and so on and so forth___

(hand feelblow job)

lol

Anyways…READ AND REVIEW!

…AND ENJOY!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**E**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sakura Haruno, please report to Room 627, I repeat, Sakura Haruno please report to room 627."

Tiredly, a pink haired nurse looked up froman enormous mound of paperwork. Because of the constant fighting betweendifferent countries in the war, the medical industry was up to its neck in work.The last time thisweary nurse had sleep was 2 days ago, when she passed out fromthe burning heat.

Currently, Sakura Haruno was afirst class nurse, who had transferred from the main emergency treatment in the city, to a local recovery building for the survivors of bombings and such. Her mentor, Tsunade, had taken pity on her after seeing the poor girlwork for days on end.

"Hey, Sakura they're calling for you."

"Oh, yeah, thanks."

The pink haired kunichi stood up from her desk and walked toward room 627. A large boisterous woman greeted her there, apparently excited about something.

"Miss Haruno, your records show me that you have been exceptionally good at your job!"

"Thank you ma'am."

"Now, after much arguing and fighting, the staff and I have decided that you will be promoted to a new rank."

"Okay."

The woman grinned and pointed toward the curtained bed in the far right corner of the room.

"You will be assigned to assist and aid a recovering soldier from the battlefields. Now, you see, this man here was apparently caught up in a bombing and has been badly injured. The bandages cover him so well that you can barely make out his features. We think he has had some memory loss during the accident, but we're not too sure. Apparently, this guy is **extremely **antisocial."

"Okay."

"Now, you are to stay with him until he has fully recovered. This is your one and only patient. You are responsible for his health and needs. You are to stick by his side 24/7…well, at least most of that time. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Somebody will give you more details later, but for now, you are to keep him company."

"Yes ma'am."

"See you later!"

"Bye."

The lively woman left, and Sakura headed toward her new patient. The dark blue curtains blocked the nurse's view, so she pushed them aside quietly.

Sitting on an old mattress, propped on a make shift bed, was a bandaged up raven haired man. Though most of his body was covered in bandages, Haruno could tell that this soldier was in tip top shape…and with only flimsy pieces of fabric covering him, she could see that he had abs of steel.

"Who's there?"

Sakura froze in her tracks. She was standing only a few yards away from the man, but he seemed to not see her. As the nurse stepped closer, her eyes widened as she noticed that her patient's eyes were bandage tightly with strips of cloth.

_He's blind..._

"God dammit, answer me!"

"…yes…"

"…who the hell are you?"

"…I'm your new nurse, Haruno Sakura."

"…hn."

The injured male turned away from the girl, grunting something about annoying pests. _Hmf…grumpy aren't we?_

"Excuse me, I'd like to know your name too."

"…hn."

"…well?"

"…why do you care?"

A vein started throbbing in Sakura's forehead.

"Because I am now in charge of taking care of you and in case you didn't know, if you start spazzing out on the floor and need some medication, I need to know your name or else nobody's going to know what the hell you need to stay alive."

"So? What's your name?"

Sakura gave an exasperated sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed. It this guy was going to be stubborn, then fine, she could care less.

"Fine. You don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to."

"…how'd you end up here?"

"…you know, are you an army soldier that got bombed or in the marines and a torpedo hit your ship or—"

"I don't remember."

"—what?"

"I don't remember where I came from. All I know is that I was in some kind of accident and some men that were with me and I got hurt real bad."

"…oh. Was it an explosion?"

"…don't know."

"Fine then, but what **do **you remember?"

"Enough interrogating for today. I need some rest."

The injured man shifted again, pulled a few blankets over his head, and seemed to fall asleep. Haruno was left sitting on the side, annoyed that the man obviously didn't like her.

"Jesus, you really are something."

"…dinner will be ready in an hour and a half. I'll wake you up twenty minutes before that to change a few bandages."

"…Good night."

"…hn."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**E**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That man really **is **antisocial!"

Sakura Haruno was yet again working on her mountain of paperwork. But this time, two of her three best friends were around her, chatting about little things and big things that have happened to them since the last time they met...a week ago. During this time period, being a nurse and/or doctor was a lot to handle, with all the patients swarming in and out of the buildings. These two had wanted to stick with Sakura, and in order to do so, also signed up to work in the recovery building.

"Who?"

"There's this guy that I was assigned to look after and even though I've said only a few words to him, he seems to already hate me with a vengeance."

"Sakura, you're probably exaggerating, right Hinata?"

"Yeah."

"I am not! I mean, I can understand why he can't answer some of the more personal questions, since he lost most of his memory, but…I don't know how to explain it but…it's like he hates everyone that gets near him."

"See? You're exaggerating again."

"Am not!"

"Did you guys hear anything about Tenten-san?"

The two bickering women turned toward Hinata and became silent. The oldest of the quadruplet of friends was Tenten, and there was a reason she was called the mistress of weapons. Ever since childhood, boys all over competed against a brown haired girl with two buns in her hair. And ever since childhood, every boy that fought against her had lost. She loved weaponry. Unfortunately, the government heard of the young mistress and sent an order for her to participate in the war. Though it had been illegal for women to partake in man to man combat before, present governments all around the world were going crazy. They sent millions of outrageous orders all over the place. There were children barely 14 years old that were forced into intense training camps. Many parents never saw their child again.

"…no."

"The last time I got any news about her was when I was told that she had been sent on a man to man combat mission somewhere in the south."

"…oh."

"…I hope she's alright."

"Hey, Sakura. Don't you have to go check up on your patient? Dinner's coming up real soon."

"Oh crap! See you guys later!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

The bright eyed nurse ran down the corridors and into Room 627. She scanned the beds and found that the young man was still sleeping. Sakura tip toed over to his side and gently shook.

"Hey…hey wake up…"

"…hn."

"Time to change a few bandages. Then I can give you your dinner."

"…hn."

The injured male sat up. Unwillingly, he gave the nurse his arm and let her unwrap the flimsy cloth covering it. She placed the used bandages in the trash can and wrapped new ones around the limb. Sakura did the same for the other arm and both of his forelegs.

"…those were pretty nasty scars."

"…hn."

"…so…are you ready? I can call in a dinner plate for you, or push you to the dining hall to have dinner with most of the patients."

"…I'd rather eat here."

Haruno phoned the kitchen and five minutes later, two trays were brought in by one of the kitchen boys.

"Thank you."

The wounded male fidgeted with his bound up hands and grimaced with irritation. There was no way he could pick up the bowl on his tray, let alone use chopsticks.

Sakura saw annoyance pass over the man's supposedly charismatic face and smiled to herself. She picked up his pair of chopsticks, selected a piece of chicken and held it to his mouth.

The man seemed to stare at the outstretched hand, though his eyes were covered, as if it were some kind of viper ready to strike. Sakura giggled and spoke softy with sincerity.

"Just eat it. I swear I poisoned it in no way, shape, or form."

"…open your mouth…"

The male didn't move an inch.

The nurse, exasperated and amused by the guy's behavior, stared him right in the face and opened her own mouth.

"…'ee ike 'is. O'en 'ur 'outh 'n eat it."

The man gaped at her childish behavior. Sakura, taking advantage of the moment, popped the chicken in his mouth and placed her small hands around his chin.

Gawking at the nurse, the male was forced to swallow the bit of food. Sakura, victorious, smiled a bright smile and scooped up a spoonful of rice for herself.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?"

"…whatever."

"Here, try this. It's fried salmon skin."

"…I don't like salmon."

Haruno blinked. This man had finally willingly given some information about his personal interests, even if it was just about food. The joyous nurse smiled, and chose a piece of fruit this time, offering it to the male's mouth.

Passing by the slightly open doorway of room 627 were two twin nurses. They were very friendly, motherly women in their 50's, eager to help anyone that wanted their help. The older of the two, by 3 minutes, caught sight of the nurse and patient in the room.

"Well, would you look at that?"

"What?"

"That little sweetheart Sakura is laughing with her handsome new patient!"

"He's bandaged all over. How would **you** know if he's good-looking?"

"First of all, look at that hair! My, it's one of the thickest and silkiest and finest kinds I have ever seen. No regular man could ever have **that** sort of hair."

"So he's got good hair? What else?"

"Well, don't tell **anyone **this, but I used to date a man with the last name Uchiha."

"You mean that super rich and powerful clan in the north?"

"Yes. And though his hair was slightly shorter and less thick, it was the exact kind that that young man has."

"You supposing that that man is a Uchiha?"

"I ain't supposing, I'm saying. But promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise. Besides, you're me sis."

"Alright. Now let's leave these two lovebirds to themselves."

"Lovebirds eh? Now you've got to explain that one…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**E**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Damn. I published two chapters in one day. (one of them is in P.H.G.E.C.)It's tiring.

Anyways, did ya like this little chappie?

THANKS FOR READING!

Man, working with Sasuke is hard, considering that they don't know his name and he's injured and he's blind…BUT I LOOOOOVE IT!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi

MUAHAHAHA! Take that you son of a bitch!

Oh, the fanfiction site won't let me do **any **kind of border/separator and it's driving me nuts! But I found a way, so **TAKE THAT YOU STUPID COMPUTER SITE!**

So, spring break is over and I am pooped out and wish the break was longer. I am really sorry if it takes longer to update after school starts but...you know...I can't do anything about school. Uh...it is soooooo annoying!

I built my friggin extra credit coaster which took me 3 hours on Sunday and 4 on Monday. It is cool and yet it's evil.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

READ AND REVIEW!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**E**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"AAAARRRGGG!"_

_"Lieutenant, we need backup!"_

_"My arm, my arm, MY ARM!"_

"_Hold up, its—_

_-static-_

_**KABOOM!**_

_"Lieutenant?!"_

_"Lieutenant?!"_

_"LIEUTENANT SAS--"_

_-static-_

Panting and out of breath, one of the surviving soldiers of World War III startled awake. _This dream...it feels..._

"Eh? You're awake?"

"What..."

"It's 7:30 in the morning. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up in an hour."

A pink haired kunichi sat besides the soldier's bed, a pile of paperwork crowding her too small desk. Although the liveliness in her voice and the posture she had gave no sign of tiredness, there were black bags under her eyes and her body was clearly ill nurtured.

"Hn."

"...really, you should get more rest...uh…er...oh, that's right. We don't know what your name is."

"Well, to make life easier, how about you choose a name and we'll use that until your real name shows up?"

"How about...Jerry?"

"...you're kidding."

"Tom?"

"No."

"William?"

"No."

"Juno? Chris? Edward?"

"I already feel sorry for your future kids."

"Haha. Very funny. Well then, **you **think of something."

"...forget it."

"You are so stubborn."

"You're annoying."

"You're thickheaded."

"You're loud and obnoxious."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

_What the hell?, _thought Sasuke, _this feels like de ja vu. _

_**You probably ate somethin bad yesterday. There's no way you could've met her before.**_

_Who the hell are you?_

**_I'm you dumbass._**

"Hey, what about Neko?"

"No."

"Aki?"

"No."

"Tomi?"

"Hell no."

Annoyed and exasperated, Sakura sat back in her chair and frowned at the man.

"Dammit, you're impossible. Why not just call you 'Teme.'"

_-flashback-_

_"Teme! You asshole, get over here!" _

_"WHAT THE HELL! TEME YOU SON OF A--"_

_-static-_

_"--is my friend and comrade. I'll stand by him no matter what. And he'd do the same for me. Right Teme?"_

_"Teme get the hell out of here!"_

_-static-_

_"Teme move it!"_

_"SHIT, GET THE HELL OUT SAS--"_

_-static-_

"Wha--are you okay?! What the—"

For the last three minutes, the recovering male had been covering his face with his bandaged hands. Sakura thought that he was just trying to block out her voice, but changed her mind when the man started twitching and wincing as if in pain.

"I'm fine."

"Do you need water? A towel?! Or how about—"

**"I'm...fine..."**

"Oh...kay."

"...Teme sounds fine."

"...WHAT?!"

"I...Teme is the best name you've come up with so far. And I don't want to hear any more of your other suggestions."

"But—"

"What?"

Self-conscious and slightly embarrassed be her rudeness, Haruno turned red and focused her eyes on some invisible dust on the bed sheets.

"Uhm...do you even** know** what 'Teme' means?"

"No."

"...do you want to know what it means?'

"No."

"But it's a...it means...well 'Teme' isn't a..."

"Doesn't matter. Someone...called me it before."

"Oh..."

"Are you sure you don't want a different name? What about Tomi or Juno? Or maybe even--"

"**No...frickin...way**."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**E**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"WHAT?!"

"Shh! Ino not so loud—"

"YOU'RE CALLING YOU PATIENT A **BASTARD?!**"

"Ino wait, I—"

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT! WHAT'S TSUNADE GONNA DO WHEN SHE HEARS THIS?!"

"Ino—"

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH—"

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, JUST SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT INO-PIG!!"

**"WHAT DID YOU—"**

Some strange object, dressed in white, with a mass of pink hair at the top, came flying toward a nurse with long, blonde hair. As the two people landed, another white eyed woman came rushing over, concern and worry plastered on her face.

"Sakura, Ino, please stop you'll—"

"SAKURA WHAT THE HELL—"

_**X**_

_SLAM!_

_**X**_

"OOOWWWWW!!"

"Yamanaka, **shut up. ****Y**ou're going to attract unnecessary attention!"

"ME?! **You're **the one who fly tackled us over the lunch table!!"

Sure enough, both women were currently sprawled on the floor, Ino with her hands clasped behind her back and Sakura, holding Ino's hands together and struggling to cover the blonde's mouth too.

"Ino, just shut up and listen! Teme wanted that name for some reason. I think he remembered something about it after I said the name."

"Oh, well that's great. And while you're telling me this, would you mind **getting your frickin ass off my spine?!**"

"Only if you shut up."

"FINE!!"

Victorious, Sakura carefully stood up and released Ino's hands. The blonde, somewhat unnerved by her friend's reaction, also got to her feet.

"Jesus Christ, you tackle like a professional football player."

"I have to spend my childhood free time doing **something…**"

"S-Sakura, before you tackled Ino, I was going to tell you something that I heard over in my section of the recovery building."

"What?"

"Well, you remember those two kind elderly twins, right?"

"Yeah, they're the ones who got me off the hook on my first day here when I accidentally spilled orange juice over Osami's patient."

"Uh, I **hate **that bitch! She totally sucks up to everyone! And you know what's worse? **We're only one part of the tiny itsy bitsy group that doesn't fall for her bitchy tricks!!**"

"Yeah, I know. Hinata, what were you going to say about them?"

"They came up to me and said…that your patient was a Uchiha."

"Uchiha?"

"Yes. Maybe you can try to ask him and he might remember his name or something related to it."

"Uchiha…"

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Didn't you meet a Uchiha boy before?"

"…yeah. Over a decade ago."

"Maybe he's related to this guy you're taking care of."

"…maybe."

The green eyed kunichi was spacing out, so out of this world that neither she, nor her two friends, noticed the smirking women lurking a few yards away.

"Haruno's got a Uchiha for a patient?"

"From what we've heard, yeah."

"The Uchiha family is a rich, powerful, and dominating clan in Japan."

"And the women are supposed to be extremely beautiful, with locks of midnight black hair, slim features, and sparkling coal black eyes."

"Who cares about the women? The **men** are what I'm interested in. They're notoriously alluring, handsome, and fuckin **sexy.**"

"Haruno's got him for a patient though. And she's not allowed to leave his side."

"It doesn't matter. No man could care for that undeveloped unisex. When he's well enough to go out by himself, I swear, I **will **make that Uchiha **mine. **I'll play every dirty trick in the book, but in the end, **I…will…have…him**."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**E**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_YAY!_

_Chapter three is finished! Only a million more chappie's to go!_

_Nah, I'm kidding. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Don't worry. You won't have to wait a month._

_It is so frustrating! So, everyone here that has read angel-puppeteer's stories know that her's are famous and really really REALLY good. Man, I want to be as good as her! Stupid 'practice makes perfect'. That saying sucks._

_Anyways…_

_THANKS FOR READIN!_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! _


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people

Hey people!

Oh my gawd, school is driving me nuts and I am forgetting like everything. But anyways, it's the last trimester and I am so happy about that! WOOOT!!

READ AND REVEIW!

(P.S. I have a piano competition this Sunday. Wish me luck!)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**E**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sunny. Warm. Quiet. The complex beige mansion stood proudly in the distance, surrounded by green fields of grass, blooming narcissus, daisies and wildflowers. Overflowing with cherry blossoms, stooped a lone tree, with two brothers lying quietly underneath. The younger of the two, only about 6 years old, turned toward the older, with a questioning look on his face._

_"...Nii-san?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Where did Papa and Mama go?"_

_"...I told you already, they went to fight."_

_"I know, but where?"_

_"...ah."_

_"...Nii-san?"_

_"...They went to a place far away from here. They aren't coming back."_

_"Why?"_

_"They don't have a choice."_

_"What do you mean nii-san?"_

_"...Mother and Father went to Heaven."_

_"...Oh… well why didn't you just say so?"_

_"...?"_

_"Mama and Papa said to me right before they left that they might have to go to a place called Heaven and won't be able to see us again. I asked them why, and they said that if they went to Heaven, you were the one that was supposed to take care of me. And if you somehow went to Heaven, I'd have to be in charge of myself." _

_"...ah."_

_"...Nii-san?"_

_"...yes."_

_"...Mama and Papa aren't coming back?"_

_"...no. They're not."_

_"...If I wanted to...can I go to Heaven and see them?"_

_"...yes...but you couldn't come back."_

_"...oh."_

_"...Don't go to Heaven or Hell. Stay here. Someone will need you someday."_

_"Really? A boy in my class said that I was just a 'pain in the ass that should do us all a favor and burn in the pits of Hell.'"_

"..._hn."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_smirk _

_"...nothing."_

_"...Nii-san?"_

_"...yes."_

_"Is it true?"_

_"...Yes. Someone will really need you there someday. So stay alive... foolish little brother."_

_-static-_

_"NII-SAN!!"_

_...splurt..._

_"WAHAHAHAHAHA!!"_

_"NII-SAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_-static-_

_"...Sasuke…"_

_"Nii-san, what happened? Nii-san..."_

_...RRRRRIIIIIIPPPP..._

_"NII-SAN!!"_

_"NII-SAN, I'M SCARED!!"_

_"ITA—"_

_-static-_

_"ITA—"_

_-static-_

_"...run..."_

_"…God dammit _**_run_**_..."_

_"**FUCKIN MOVE YOUR LEGS SAS—"**_

_-static-_

"Teme? Teme, are you alright?"

"...what?"

"You were sweating like crazy, even though it's been only half an hour since I left. The sheets are ruined."

The injured raven haired man looked down at his bedspread and grimaced in annoyance. Apparently, his 'tossing and turning' not to mention 'sweat' had wrangled the sheets up into globs of damp, uncomfortable blobs.

"Teme...you really are something. Here, I'll move you to this bed, throw these sheets in the laundry room, and then we can unbandage your hands."

"...hn."

"Aren't you even the slightest bit excited? This might be the day that we can remove those nasty bandages from your hands forever...well, for the rest of the time you have to stay here."

The green eyed nurse smiled a childishly happy smile and pulled up a wheelchair to move the injured male. Unfortunately, the stubborn patient refused the aid of the man-made object and struggled to get up himself. But, as expected from a still healing veteran, his legs weren't ready to pick the body up.

"Really, here. Let me help you."

(grunt)

The stubborn man finally got to his feet. As he lifted his head, a wave of dizziness passed over, his legs buckled, and suddenly he was on the tile covered floor.

"Jeez. I told you to let me help. Here."

The pink haired kunichi offered both hands to her patient, who grunted but accepted her aid.

"Okay. One, two…three—"

Sakura pulled and managed to get the male up halfway, before she felt a sudden slip. The bandages that binded Teme's injured legs were very effective...and extremely smooth...which was probably one reason why the nurse and patient started slipping on the tiled floor.

_Oh shit—_

Before either of them could react, Teme lost his footing and fell, while Sakura came crashing down on top of him.

"OOOOOOWWWWW…"

"What the hell—"

"Jeez…I think I landed on your knee."

"What are you complaining for? I'm the one who just got crushed by a hundred-something pounds."

"Uh…why didn't you just sit on that wheelchair in the beginning? It would have been totally easier!"

"Whatever."

"You—"

Both heads shot toward the doorway as a gasp and a couple giggles broke the fighting atmosphere. Ino and Hinata were standing in the entrance, the blonde giggling mirthfully and the other staring and blushing at the scene.

"What the hell are you laughing at Ino-pig?"

"See for yourself."

Sakura, confused looked down and blushed with embarrassment. Though it had been an accident, when the pink haired kunichi had landed, he somehow managed to get each leg on either side of her patient. Teme had cushioned her fall, but was leaning on his elbows to keep his torso up. Haruno may be dense, but she knew that this was **not **a position a nurse and patient should be seen in.

Quickly, Sakura jumped to her feet an managed to pull her patient upright. Though still red in the face, she put forth a proud stance and forcefully glared at the two nurses standing in the doorway.

"This was a complete accident. I was helping Teme up from the bed, and he refused to use the wheel chair, so he fell, and then I tried to help him up and—"

"—**somehow **ended up straddling your patient? Hm?"

"Dammit, if you don't **shut your fat larded mouth** I'll—"

"Kidding! Kidding! Jeez, real nurses don't resort to violence."

The blonde sweat dropped as her long time friend sent her a death glare. Sakura turned back to Teme's sheets and began changing them, just as she intended to do before.

"You two can go now. There's nothing here for your curious eyes **Ino.**"

"All right. Just pull that stick out of your ass and we'll—"

Two panicky nurses could be seen flying out of room 627, with strange objects (clipboard, vase, bedposts) propelled at the blonde. Strongly worded phrases soared out of the room like bullets, so inappropriate that many of the older men and women nearby walked away, too shocked to stay around and watch the queer scene.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sorry bout that."

"…hn."

The kunichi had finally calmed down, and was silently unwrapping the pieces of cloth that shielded her patient's hands. Though the male seemed to be unaffected from what happened just a few moments ago, the nurse was quite embarrassed. As dense as she way, Haruno knew that if a man and woman were seen in that…position…it usually resulted in certain…opinions…that soared through other people's head like wildfire. Just thinking about all the gossip that could have reached Tsunade-sama's ears made the girl go red with mortification.

"…you done yet?"

"Huh? Oh, almost."

"…now?"

"…now."

The last of the dirty bandages fell from Teme's hands onto the tiled floor. Sakura gasped as the male stared at his two appendages that were now in full view.

"Jesus Christ…"

"…Aa."

"You're hands…wow…you are a **really** fast healer. No, _**extremely **_fast healer."

Both of them stared wide eyed at Teme's fully recovered pale hands. Though slim and graceful, the strong appendages gave off an air of power and masculinity. The only sign of injury was a permanent, 6 inch long scar running down the man's palm.

"Wow…if your body keeps this up, you'll be new in no time."

"…hn."

"But that scar…I wonder…"

Gently, Sakura ran her delicate fingers along the curved mark. Her touch was faint, and yet it sent a chill up Teme's spine. Then, everything went black.

_-static-_

"_Man down, man down!"_

"_Lieutenant, we've lost over half our men!"_

"_Step back, step back I tell you!"_

"_What ha—HOLY SHIT ANOTHER ONE'S CO—"_

_-static-_

"_Sergeant Hyuuga went missing after an ambush from the north."_

"_Dammit, this is—"_

_**POOM-POOM-POOM-POOM-POOM**_

"_AMBUSH!!"_

"_Dive, dive! Grab your weapons!"_

"_WATCH OUT LIEUTENANT SAS—"_

_-static-_

"_Hehehe."_

_Clash_

_Clink_

"_Aww, the poor soldier doesn't have his guns. What's he gonna do?"_

"…_son of a bitch."_

_The sound of metal colliding with metal could be heard._

"_TEME, WATCH OUT!"_

"_Shut up! Watch your own ba—"_

_Smack._

"…_kid, you better pay attention to __**me **__and __**me only **__if you want to live...for a while."_

"_Shut up."_

"_WATCH OUT SAS—"_

_-static-_

_Blood spilled from a deep cut on a pale hand._

"…_Dammit."_

"_Ha. Even if he is one of your men, you should have let him die instead of grabbing that sword with your bare hands. You'll bleed to death with that cut."_

"…_Shut up."_

"_You wanna give up yet? That last move you made ended you up right under the tip of my blade."_

"…_as if."_

"…_you know what, I kinda like blonds. I think I'll keep your friend over there and…you know…"(smirk)_

"…_I think I'll make him my own fucktoy. Too bad he won't last long. I like blood when I play. Lots of blood."_

_Laughter._

_Cackling._

"_TEME…DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'S JUST—"_

"_Shut up you stupid idiot. You're worthless; look at what your stupid actions did to your lieutenant."_

_CRUNCH._

"_Hehehe…hehe"_

"_Hehe…hehe"_

_-static-_

"…_Teme…get out of here…"_

_SMACK…_

_CRACK…_

_RIP…_

"_**DAMMIT I'LL KILL YOU ORO—**__"_

The male fell to the ground, hands covering his face. The room was spinning again…spinning…red…blood…screaming…

"Teme? Teme? Hey what's wrong?! Teme?!"

_-static-_

"_GET OUT SAS—"_

"_YOU FAGGOT, I'LL KILL—"_

_Red. Blood. Bodies._

"_OROCHI—"_

_Cries. Hysteria. Screaming._

_-static-_

"_ORO—"_

_Red._

_-static-_

"_ORO—"_

_Blood. _

_-static-_

"_**NARUTO!!**__"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**E**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks for reading!

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

I'M SORRY TIMES A MILLION!!

I know, no need to yell, it took a long time to update. Well…I don't know if it's much of an excuse but I have STAR testing all week, I'm weaving a basket, and I have to study geometry for next year so I can learn Algebra II at home. A question for anyone who goes to a private high school or graduated from that kind of high school…I need to skip a math level in order to get into Calculus BC in my senior year…I think I need to go to geometry this year and get tutored on Algebra II at home. Is this a good idea? It's the best I've got. And the school won't let me take two math classes.

Anyways…read and review!

P.S. I GET MY BRACES OFF TOMORROW!!

Dammit. I keep on forgetting that Sasuke is still at least partially blind. Keep that in mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**E**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"INO!!"

A flash of pink could be seen flying toward a blonde nurse leaning against a wall flirting with some new, seductive doctor from another institute. The woman named Ino immediately dodged her fellow nurse's iron hands and dashed to the nearest door.

"Sakura calm down! What's Tsunade gonna think when she hears you accidentally murdered your best friend?"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!! TEME'S CONSTANT PASSING OUT IS GIVING ME HEART ATTACKS!!"

"Say what?"

The wild-like girl dragged her companion into the ladies room. After checking for any shoes under the stalls, Sakura spun around and began ranting to Ino.

"I swear he passes out almost twice a week! And every time he does, I'm scared shitless. What if Teme _dies _because I didn't know what to do?! Well?! How's that gonna look good on my application for another job after I get fired?! 'Hi my name is Haruno Sakura and I was fired from the Recovery Institute for Wounded Soldiers because my patient died after he passed out because I was just standing around waiting for it to pass!"

"…I'm guessing that you are slightly upset cause Teme passes out after he gets a memory jog?"

"JUST A BIT!"

"…Sometimes I wonder how I ever became friends with you Haruno."

"Yeah, yeah. What do I do? Should I just transfer Teme to another capable nurse in this hospital?"

"Yeah Sakura-_chan. _Transfer him over to me please!"

Quickly, the two women jerked their heads to a certain anorexic red head leaning against the bathroom doorway. Though being rude to a fellow nurse could possibly get you fired, the blonde glared at Osami's stick-like figure. Haruno straightened up and stared coldly at her coworker.

"Good afternoon Osami-san."

"Hey Sak. Hey Ino-bitch."

"You mother fucking son of a—"

"Now, now don't be mad. Just because Shika-kun liked me better that you doesn't mean—"

As the enraged female lunged toward the shrieking red head, Sakura grabbed her colleague by the waist and reeled her in before she could capture her prey.

"…Ino, calm down. Just forget it."

Osami and Ino came from the same neighborhood and, surprisingly enough, used to be very good friends. A lazy ass genius boy called Shikamaru had been one of Ino's best friends since childhood and later, her biggest crush. Though Osami was Ino's closest girl friend, the blonde always felt a wall of mistrust toward the red head, and because of that, Ino rarely ever told Osami any of her secrets. Her distrust actually proved to be a good choice because through an anonymous source, Osami found out that Ino liked Shikamaru…a lot. Though it was obvious that the red head had more model-like looks than that of Ino's and was at that time considered the prettiest girl in her grade, she had the need to destroy any relationship her friend might have with a boy. So a week later, Osami announced to everyone at Charles Bordwick Elementary/Middle School that she and Shikamaru were dating. This news crushed Ino's heart, but what really hurt was when Osami whispered to the blonde, "Ha, I stole you're man _**bitch. **_Watcha gonna do about it now?" That day, Ino came home with bandages around her bloody knuckles and a note from the principal, stating she was suspended for three days for 'using unnecessary violence on an honor roll classmate.'

The worst part was that the red headed bitch actually seemed _nice _at first appearance. When Haruno first greeted her future colleague, her first impression was that Osami was a pretty girl with locks of flaming red hair flying down her back. Her high career status at the recovery building more than hinted her success as a nurse. All in all, Sakura had the slightest urge to befriend this 'perfect' girl. And she probably would have if not for Ino and Hinata's advice.

"Osami-san what do you want? And please don't use that nickname for me. I prefer Sakura."

"Aww Sak, this nickname matches you perfectly!"

"Get to the point bitch."

"Takes one to know one. Anyways _Sakura, _I accidentally overheard your conversation. Truthfully, _I _wouldn't' mind taking care of—what was his name—Teme for the rest of his recovery time."

"Oh…thanks…I guess."

"Why the hell do you want to take care of that guy for anyway?"

"I just wanted to help _Sakura _with her patient's issues, bitch. Got a problem with that?"

"Go fuck yourself."(whispers to Sakura) "I'll bet a months salary that she's trying to fuck Teme."

"Well Sak? What do you say?"

The pink haired nurse stared blankly at Osami. _What the hell? She's serious about giving up my patient?_

"…I'm sorry Osami-san. I was just ranting my stress to Ino. Actually, I don't think Tsunade would allow me to give up on this responsibility."

Haruno could have sworn flames shot out of the red head's eyes, trying to sizzle hers and Ino's bodies.

"Oh…okay then. Well, I was just offering. Bye Sak. See ya Ino-bitch."

Osami slithered out the door, as quiet and sly as a snake, the loss of her presence sending chills shivering up the two women's spines.

"…She's up to something. I know it."

"Yeah, well we can't do much about it now."

"Haruno, you better watch your back. She does things nobody with a heart could even think of. It's crazy."

"Big shit. I can take care of myself."

"…sure ya can. Sakura Haruno, the girl who ran into poles because her humungous forehead was buried three feet deep in medical textbooks, is going to be able to defend herself one handed against a mastermind evil slut who, I heard, nearly murdered a group of kids who trashed her car and sleeps with nine different men a week. I believe in you. Really."

"You can take your sarcasm and shove it up your ass."

"Oooohhhh…ouch, that burned."

(rolls eyes) "Whatever."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**E**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Sasuke kun! Come here! Mama misses you!"_

"_Mother!"_

_Leaning down next to an open doorway was an exotic raven haired beauty. Though she also had an older son that was already in middle school, her baby Sasuke was just barely 6 years old and extremely adorable. The little boy came dashing up the front yard garden and into his mother's arms._

"_Sasuke-kun, I have something to tell you."_

"_What is it Mother?"_

"_You see…and I already told Itachi…your father and I won't be able to come home for a while."_

"_Mother…you just got back."_

"_I know sweetie. I'm sorry."_

_The child pushed away from his mother, stared up into his parent's sad eyes and turned away._

"_Mother…when will you come home?"_

"_I don't know."_

_-static-_

_A few years later. A raven haired boy is sitting under a swing he and his brother built in a secluded park. His once bright eyes have darkened with contempt, and that brilliant smile that washed over his face during childhood had been gradually molded into a constant frown. Sometimes, the child might give out a mocking smirk._

"_SASUKE-KUN!!"_

_A group of elementary school girls came rushing toward the boy, screaming his name. As they approached, Sasuke leaped off the swing and disappeared behind a bush. After 15 minutes of searching, the fan girls finally gave up and left the park. Sasuke watched, kneeling behind an overgrown rose bush, waiting for the coast to be clear._

_A hand suddenly shot up from behind the boy and grabbed his right shoulder with inhuman force. If it were anyone else, they might have screamed in terror. The boy though, didn't even flinch. A tiny smile crept across his morose face._

"_The girls are after ya Uchiha."_

"_hn."_

"…_Hey aren't you gonna talk?"_

"…_no."_

"_Emo boy."_

"_Forehead girl."_

"_You know, usually I'd punch your perfect little face black and blue, but since today's so special, I'll let that insult pass."_

"_What's so special about today?"_

"_Idiot. And I thought you were your class genius. Today's the 31__st__ day I get to hang out with you. It's also the last time I'll ever see you again in like…a long time."_

_Suddenly the air around the two children stilled was invaded with invisible tension. The raven haired boy was shocked, but he didn't move an inch. _

"_What?"_

"_My…foster parents…are moving us to another city. It's really far away."_

"…_How far away?"_

"…_It's secluded…in the countryside…about 5 hours on a plane plus a two hour drive."_

"…_hn."_

"_You'll…you'll still keep your promise right?"_

"…_hn."_

"_Sasuke?"_

"…_Yes."_

_The Uchiha turned around, about to hug this girl goodbye. The memory faded and his vision slipped from clear to dull…to a blur of colors. He only had a quick glimpse of the girl's face before Sasuke awoke. Such pretty green eyes. And cotton candy pink hair. He liked her forehead, even if it was unnaturally large._

"Sir? Sir? Are you paying attention?"

Teme opened his eyes, responding to the doctor's question. He had somehow managed to zone out during his eye examination.

"Hn."

"What color is this?"

"Yellow."

"This?"

"Red."

"This?"

"Black."

"This?"

"…hn."

"…Your eyesight is alright for now. At least, in your present condition. The color of this card was red and pink. Your eyes seem to be having trouble adjusting to small objects and mixtures of colors. It is very hard for you separate colors that are closely related to each other."

"…when will hey be fully healed?"

"Hard to say. You see, though your body is doing a remarkable job healing the wounds that are close to your skin, the eyes are more delicate and easily damaged. Your progress right now is slightly slow, but still normal. At this rate, I'd say it'd take at least three months…maybe more. But…"

"But what?"

The doctor winced and turned away from his patient, his eyes burning a hole through the medical papers in his hands.

"The damage done to your eyes was severe. I can't guarantee that your eyesight will be fully recovered. It…it just might stay the way it is now forever."

"…hn."

Just then, a plump middle aged nurse popped her head into the dark room and called out, quite cheerfully.

"Dr. Genii, another patient is waiting!"

"Alright. Send him in."

Teme left the room, escorted by another worker in—what he called—'the jailhouse for the crippled and damned.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**E**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are you moping around for?"

Ever since Teme got back from his eye examination, he had been staring off into space with something dark burning in his eyes. The male was indeed antisocial and a pessimist, but he seemed downright depressed and almost emo right now.

"Earth to Teme?"

"Hn."

"Today's pretty hot. It's over 90 degrees outside."

"…" silence.

"Well…how did your test go? Any good news?"

The raven haired man glared coldly in the direction of his nurse's voice, daring her to say anything else related to his eye examination.

"…no."

"Oh. Well, maybe next time will be better."

"Hn."

Haruno frown at her patient's uninformative grunts. Teme was her patient and it was her job to make sure he was comfortable for his stay here at the recovery building. The black aura emitting from the man gave Sakura even more determination to 'happy up' his blue mood. The problem was, though Sakura naturally made people laugh with her clumsiness and naïve ways, she had no idea how to brighten up Teme's disposition.

"…so…did you remember anything about your past that you want to talk about?"

Still scowling, the man stared at the female, as if waiting to strike out if she should say anything that would upset his temper even more.

"…hn."

"Yes? No? Maybe?"

The memories that Sasuke did recall were vague and gave little information (at least to him) about his past. A few minutes ago, the stubborn male would have kept his mouth shut and refuse to tell Sakura anything. But now he felt an unshakable urge to tell this youthful, ditzy female everything he remebered. This uncontrollable feeling made it seem like it was Sasuke's duty to confess his thoughts to Haruno.

"…I have an older brother. My parents died in the war when I was really young."

"Okay."

"…there was this girl. With pink hair and green eyes. I think I knew her."

Sakura's chest felt as if a coil of rope was slowly tightening around her ribs.

_**Pink hair and green eyes? Must be talking about you here.**_

_No way. I couldn't possibly have met him before._

_**Oh yeah? What about that Sasuke Uchiha kid you met at the swing when you were abandoned by your parents? Teme might just be him.**_

…_I...I…don't know._

"…she called me Emo boy and I, Forehead girl. I made a some kind of promise to her."

The air turned thick and suffacating; Haruno had to strain to fill her constricted lungs with oxygen.

"…I remember my name now."

"…what is it?"

Sasuke's head turned; he waited, almost as if unsure about the effect of this information on Sakura, before he finally spoke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura couldn't breathe; a short moment later, the overheated nurse fainted and fell to the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**E**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thank you everyone for reading!

I know I was slow updating.(hangs head in shame) I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER NEXT TIME!

Review!

i hate this new fanfic style. i cant do anything with it. (frowns at the computer)


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

(STUPID COMPUTER...deleted some letters...)

I GOT MY BRACES OFF!! And I also got a transformers retainer. :) and don't you dare call me a dork... the thing is cool. I like it. its cute.

Yes I am deeply sorry for the longer updates but I am losing sleep so my brain isn't functioning very quick nowadays. But there's only like 16 more days of school so that's cool

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**E**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No mom…three more minutes…"

"Three minutes my ass. You're supposed to be watching over your patient, **Miss Haruno**."

"…stop…more sleep…"

(sigh)"Dammit…fine…we'll do it the hard way…" (clears throat) "…HARUNO!!"

The pink haired nurse shot up like a rocket and smacked her head against a certain raven haired man. The female yelped in surprise as the male cursed under his breath.

"Jesus Christ, your forehead should be classified as a weapon."

"…how long was I out?"

"Almost an hour."

Haruno fell back onto the clumpy bed and closed her eyes, thinking back on what happened before she fainted. _I was talking to Teme…he was telling me something important…his brother…his parents…and something else…_

_**OH FOR THE LOVE OF CAKE, TEME'S REAL NAME IS SASUKE UCHIHA! SASUKE UCHIHA YA HEARD?! YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND FROM LIKE 10 YEARS AGO! DUMBASS!**_

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt the sudden shock of the memory hit her full blast. Sasuke Uchiha…Sasuke Uchiha…Sasuke Uchiha…

"Oh…my…fuckin…gawd…"

"What?"

"You…you're Sasuke Uchiha…from the Uchiha clan…"

"hn."

"Do you remember anything else…anyone else?"

The male hesitated, as if unsure of his memory or not wanting to tell Sakura the truth. Patiently, the green eyed nurse waited, giving her patient all of her attention. Her widened eyes slightly freaked him out.

"No."

"What about the girl's name? Do you remember that?"

"No." The only characteristics that Sasuke knew of this pink haired child from his past were the things that he had already confessed to his nurse. She had such deep green eyes…beautiful green eyes…

"So…what else do you remember?"

The Uchiha blinked. Though his memories were coming back quickly and—most of them—clearly, little of the flashbacks had seriously important information. Actually, the only fact Sasuke Uchiha was sure about was that his name was indeed Sasuke Uchiha.

"Nothing."

"I see…can you…just wait here for a moment. I'll be back soon."

Without waiting for an answer, Haruno dashed out of the recovery room. Though there were hundreds of people that worked in the same building as this nurse—and many were very good friends of hers—Sakura could only confide in one person about this. And it wasn't Ino or Hinata.

Gracefully squeezing in between the clusters of patients and employees, Haruno made her way up two flights of stairs, down 5 hallways, and into a small corridor, where she stopped in front of a large white door. Ignoring the 'DO NOT DISTURB OR I'LL KICK YOUR PRISSY ASS' sign hanging ominously below the doorknob, the nurse rushed into her boss's office.

"No I don't want the white sake from the southern country…I don't give a shit whether or not its high in calories…no I already said…GIVE ME THE SAKE OR I'LL—"

"Tsunade-san?"

"—GO TO HELL!" (slams phone)"—what's with the white face Sakura?"

"I-I…it's like…well he…"

"Spit it out."

"…Sasuke remembered his name and I am so frickin scared cause I know him from when I was a little kid and he was my best friend and I used to have a major crush on him but he was always being chased by a bunch of fangirls so I was always afraid he might hate me if I was like them and then I had to move and this is the first time I've seen him in nearly a decade and I have this funny feeling inside my stomach but he doesn't remember anything about me and I don't know what to do so should I tell him I knew him or should I leave him to remember by himself or what?"

"…Even though you were just talking at ninety miles per hour into the little crack in the floor under your feet my super Tsunade powers allowed me to catch some of what you said. So…your patient's name is Sasuke huh?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Damn. The prissy, almighty, rich family. You've got yourself a handful there kid."

"He doesn't remember much else about anything. Should I…"

The buxom women stopped her employee's sentence with a wave of her hand.

"No. In order for his recovery to be a full success we cannot endanger his mind and tell him about his past—since I'm guessing you used to be acquainted with him. He has to remember every detail of his life by himself, with no help from strangers. You are allowed to bring mementos that might speed up the process but do not risk damaging his mind."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Alright. Haruno, you are excused."

The green eyed nurse stepped out into the hallway. Her pale hands were about to close the door to her employer's office, when Tsunade's voice rang out.

"By the way, if I were you, I wouldn't risk telling anyone else your patients true identity. Women can get aggressive when it comes to men…and they're downright vicious when it comes to the male population of the Uchihas."

"Yeah, I know."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**E**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Though Sakura was a bit of a clumsy ditz sometimes, she knew better than to throw away her sensei's advice. When Tsunade was serious about something, she knew what she was talking about. So if the old lady said that it was better to let Sasuke regain his memories by himself, then Sakura would not let out a peep. If Tsunade said not to tell anyone about her patient's true identity, then Sakura would not tell anyone. Especially anyone from the female population.

Haruno's mind was still wandering around somewhere above her head when she entered her patient's room. The raven haired man turned around at the sound of her footsteps and waited for the nurse to speak.

"…hey."

"Hm? Oh. Hi."

"That took a while."

"Yeah."

"What were you doing?"

"I had to ask something."

"…hn."

_Sasuke…I can't believe this is really Sasuke…_taking advantage of her patient's lack of ability to see, Sakura stared, as if hypnotized, at the bandaged up face. Ever square inch of his mysterious features were covered with dirty bandages. The only parts of his face that Sakura knew about were the color of his eyes. Without bandages or glasses obscuring them, Sakura had a perfect view. His eyes were elegantly shaped, with long, midnight black eyelashes casting shadows over his bandaged skin. The pupils were onyx, and had a slight cold and harshness to them that made the female want to curl up in a tight ball. The eyes she remembered from her childhood had been warm and soft, and filled with emotion…at least when he had looked at _her. _When other people were around…they were like glass shards, sharp enough to pierce through skin…

"What are you doing?"

The pink haired nurse startled. He was staring in her direction, as if a sixth sense had warned him of her eyes' inspection.

"N-nothing!"

"Didn't you say I was getting some bandages off today?"

"…Shit! I completely forgot!"

The pink haired nurse dashed out the front door, leaving an annoyed Uchiha alone in his room. The silence was comforting to the man. His thoughts wandered about in his head, filling his mind with familiar feelings…but no memories. The tired male closed his eyes, drifting into the memorable senses of his mind. He'd rest his eyes for a bit…just a short while…

_-Flashback-_

"_Oy, Sasuke!"_

"_hn."_

"_Don't 'hn' me! That's all you ever say to other girls! I want a real responseUchiha!"_

"…_what?"_

"_YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT!!" So cute…that pink haired girl looked eyen more adorable when she was angry…_

"…_aa."_

"_FRICKIN SASUKE UCHIHA, GIVE ME BACK MY TEDDY OR I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"_

"_Teddy?"_

_His winsome smirk enraged the girl even more. Her ears turned a dangerous color of violet while her pale face flushed with color._

"_Yes, my Teddy bear. Hand it over Uchiha!"_

"_Hm…no."_

"…_SSSAAAASSSSUUUUKKKKEEEEE!!"_

_Furious, the little girl tackled her best friend, not wanting to hit him, but wishing he'd hand over her stuffed bear already. That brown animal meant so much to her. It had been her 7__th__ birthday present…from him…_

"_OWW…what the…stop it that hurts…stop—"_

_The green eyed fairy was tickling her dark prince to death. If she can't get her bear by force…then she'll giggle it out of him._

"_No…stop…Sakura!"_

"_Give me my Teddy Uchiha."_

"_No…I don't have it…"_

_She tickled him harder. His face turned purple._

"_OKAY! I give…up! Just…stop tickling me…"_

_Smiling with triumph, Sakura stood up and held out her hand to pull the enemy up. Smirking, the raven haired boy grabbed her arm…and yanked the surprised girl to the floor._

_The next few hours were filled with giggles and tickle fights. Sasuke could have sworn he had never laughed that much in his life. She was so happy…so adorable…his happy-go-lucky Forehead Girl._

_Hours later, as the setting sun sent shatters of soft color across the sky, the two children sat still, side by side, in silence. _

"_Oy, Sasuke?"_

"_hn? What do you want now?"_

_The smile she sent him filled her deep green eyes._

"_I'm happy you're my friend." _

"…_aa."_

"…_and thank you for giving back my bear."_

"…_whatever."_

"…_Sasuke?"_

"_hn?"_

_Her white teeth glistened with the fading sunlight. A cool breeze swept up her windblown hair, and curled around her dimpled face. At that moment…she was all he could think about…but his child brain didn't know why._

"_I love you!"_

_End flashback._

SLAM!

"OY! SASUKE, I'M BACK!! AND I GOT NEW BANDAGES FOR YOU TOO! And guess what part of your body we get to check up on today!"

Her over-bright, too cheerful voice sent the Uchiha into a suspicious mood. His dark eyes narrowed on her panicky ones.

"…what?"

"W-WE GET TO UNCOVER YOUR GROIN!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**E**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I am a really bad procrastinator…but I have my limits too

So…you like?! N e way, please review! Ideas for future plot would be great if you guys have any!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait…im in china and we only have one computer here…I gotta share it with my brother and sister…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**E**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"W-WE GET TO UNCOVER YOUR GROIN!!"

"…what?"

"SORRY SASUKE! Your burns covered your whole body, as I have said before. And it's time to check up on that spot!"

The Uchiha stared at his nurse, too shocked to move an inch.

"Well? I can't lift you out of your bed myself!"

The pink haired girl stepped toward the frozen patient; her mind raced frantically. _Why me…why did Tsunade-sama have to assign me to Sasuke…why not a male nurse…Christ…_

The raven haired male jerked away from his nurse's hands; "No fucking way."

"But Teme, if we don't check on it, it might get infected. Who knows, it just might be growing deformed and have white puss oozing out of your pe—"

Haruno jumped back in surprise as the man threw off his bed covers and stood up. Even in his injured state he still gave an aura of raw power and dominance. The fact that he was a head taller than the nurse didn't help much.

"Y-You don't need your crutches anymore?"

"How long will this take?"

"Eh…I just need to see if there are any deformities or abnormal burn marks or—"

"**How long?**"

"Umm…most likely…uhh…five minutes if everything is alright."

Sakura could have sworn that the Uchiha was blushing under those bandages while she helped him take off his pants.

Carefully, while making sure she didn't touch his…uhh…special part…Haruno unwrapped the bandages around his lower hip. An eternity seemed to pass before she came to the last wrap.

_Shit…I can do this…I hope…_

The tense nurse closed her eyes as the wrapping fell. Slowly (after Sasuke told her to hurry up and get it over with) Sakura opened her eyes. In front of her was…well…Sasuke's penis.

"Umm…well, it seems to be recovering normally…the uhh…burns are healing really fast, just like your hands…"

"Uhh…there are no deformed scars or oozing from the skin…umm…Sasuke?"

The male grunted. He had been staring at Sakura's face during the whole examination.

"Umm…could you lift up your…you know…cause I need to check if your…uhh…the other things…have any irregular scars or oozing and that…stuff…yeah." (gulp)

With a grunt, the Uchiha lifted up his_**—(cough-cough)—**_and Sakura checked his…body part…as quickly as she could. With a nod, the pink haired nurse gestured for Sasuke to put it down and that the inspection was finished. The male rolled his eyes as the flushed nurse fumbled as she re-bandaged his lower waist.

"Uhh…the examination is finished…err…I have to give this, uh, to Tsunade-sama…bye!"

Sakura nearly ran out of the room; she slammed the door shut and slid to the floor, embarrassed beyond reason. It wasn't the fact that Sakura had just seen a man's privates; she'd already inspected many injured men from the war. It was the thought that her childhood crush, who she had personally thought as cute and adorably kiddish, had a humungous…dick.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**E**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you have been avoiding me? Are you sick?"

Sakura swore under her breath and kept on fluffing her patient's pillows. The uncomfortable nurse wasn't just avoiding her patient's face; ever since she had to unwrap _that, _she had tried her best to not even glimpse at the Uchiha's body. Unfortunately, his presence alone was enough to make her heart skip a beat. Just being around the Uchiha was hazardous to her health.

"It's nothing. You just—"

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Standing in the doorway, panting, was a very upset Hinata.

"S-Sakura-chan! It's t-terrible—she was all b-broken and bloody, there was red all o-over the mat, she—"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tenten—she came in with other soldiers—it's terrible—"

The pink haired nurse rushed out of her patient's room and dragged her sobbing friend along with her. There were a few other nurse's and aids rushing to the east wing…the intense surgery section…

"Hinata, I need you to stop crying for a minute and lead me to Ten—"

"SAKURA, HINATA THIS WAY!!"

In the blink of an eye, the two nurses rushed after their blonde colleague. They didn't even notice when a certain red haired women quietly entered Uchiha Sasuke's room.

-_Room 627_-

(click)

"…Haruno?"

silence

"…who's here?"

Soft steps were getting closer and closer to the Uchiha. A bitter sweet smell infiltrated the injured man's nostrils; though it had a faint tinge of roses and wildflowers, the smell was fake and gave the Uchiha a migraine. The stranger crept onto Sasuke's bed.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun, just stay still for one itsy bitsy moment. You should be glad that _I'm _interested in you, instead of that pink haired bitch."

Soft feminine hands grasped the Uchiha's arms and slowly wound around his neck.

"…what the fuck are you talking about?" _Who the hell has pink hair…?_

"Just stay still and I'll—"

Years of military service had sharpened Sasuke's senses. As the female figure neared his face, the Uchiha flung back his fist and sucker-punched the stranger in the face. He didn't give a shit about whether or not the intruder was a woman. He didn't even flinch when the figure jumped back and screamed bloody murder.

"YOU HIT ME!! YOU PUNCHEd A HELPLESS WOMAN IN THE FACE!!"

"…hn."

"BLOODY HELL, I'M BLEEDING, I'M BLEEDING!!"

The figure ran out of the Uchiha's room. As her heels clicked against the tiled floor, the raven haired patient fluffed his pillow and fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**E**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_beep beep beep_

"Tenten? Can you hear me?"

_beep beep beep_

"She's still asleep. Don't bother her."

_beep beep _

"Tenten, Ino-pig, Hinata and I are waiting here for you, so wake up soon."

_beep beep_

"…Come on. Let's throw away these rusty old weapons of hers. Here, I'll take it to the dumpst—"

"—DROP THE SHRUIKENS AND NOBODY GETS HURT!!"

Though bloody and tired, a young brunette soldier yanked away a bag of rusty metal weapons from a white eyes nurse and glared at her three friends.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! STEALING MY STUFF AND TRYING TO DUMP IT IN THE TRASH! SOME FRIENDS YOU ARE!"

"Holy crap! Tenten, you're awake!"

"You bet ya—"

The brunette suddenly lurched forward and started coughing up blood. The blonde nurse rushed forward with a bucket and a wet clothe. Three aids rushed in and stuck a few more IVs into the patient's arms.

"…no, no, I'm fine."

"Tenten, what happened?"

"Yeah, how did you happen to end up this way?"

"Nothing much. I was in the south on a man to man combat mission with a group of soldiers. We had some survivors from suicide missions. Total bullshit. The government has no right to send us out on those fucked up romps. No point in dying early. And some of the soldiers that died next to me in combat were barely past the teen mark. I saw a fourteen year old out there. He didn't make it… It just pleases the better off and richer people to see us killed off. Anyways, a bomb came off about a week after we began pursuit of an enemy group. It was an ambush. Half our men didn't make it. Everyone else ran into the woods and hid for days on end. Finally, this one survivor toughened us up, gathered the group, and set us off."

The brunette had another coughing fit; this time, to her friends' relief, there was little blood.

"What really surprised me though was that the guy leading us had a smile on his face almost all the time. He was always picked on by the 'tougher' guys but he was the fun in our group. Blonde kid, pretty young, well, actually he's about the same age as Hinata, 'cept a few months, maybe half a year older. Probably the only survivor of Suicide Mission 278. His blue eyes go red when he's angry—kinda creepy but it scares off his opponents. Said his name was Uzumaki Naruto or something. Kept on trying to convince us his lieutenant was alright. Said he made it past Orochimaru—the leader of the REBELS."

"What was his lieutenant's name?"

"Don't' know. He didn't get a chance to tell us yet."

"Where is this 'Uzumaki Naruto'?"

"Ehh, I think he's a few rooms down the hall. Why?"

Haruno hesitated a bit before answering.

"He might have information concerning my patient."

"Well good luck to you. Last time someone asked him about his mission, he went into a craze. Heard he almost got raped by a pedophile. Completely disgusting."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**E**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello? Uzumaki Naruto, are you awake?"

A pale blonde man looked up from the magazine in his hands. His deep blue eyes glowed as his scarred face broke into a smile. Nobody would have guessed that he was a long term soldier and a lieutenant's right hand.

"Yep! Who are you?"

"I—my name is Haruno Sakura and I just wanted to ask you a few questions…if that's okay."

"Alright. What about?"

"It's about your mission…Mission 278."

Naruto's smile broke and he turned away from the tense nurse. "I have nothing to say about that mission. It's none of your business."

"But I need to know if—"

"No."

"But you see I want to—"

"_**NO MORE!!**_"

Sakura backed away from the suddenly infuriated man; his eyes had truly turned red and the three scars on each side of his face seemed to darken.

"You're lieutenant…was his name…was he a Uchiha?"

The patient froze.

"…who are you? What do you know?"

"I…I just—"

"Do you know where the lieutenant is?"

"It depends…is your lieutenant's name Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes...that was his name…he died. I've been hoping all this long that he somehow made it but I know…I've searched everywhere for that stupid Teme and he hasn't fuckin shown up. Stupid fucker."

"…what do you mean?"

"That idiot," the man's face turned grim, "we always fought…almost never got along. Stupid Teme. Even he knew that we were best friends. That idiot—"

"Uzumaki-san…"

"What?"

"I…I know where your lieutenant is."

The blonde man shot up in his bed. He stared at the pink haired nurse suspiciously, more like he was waiting for her to burst out that she was just joking.

"Really? Where then?"

"In this hospital…in Room 627."

"…and how the fuck do _you _know this?"

"Well actually…he's my patient. And by the way, he's lost all his past memories—even of his friends and family. He might not even know his own hair color. He's bandaged up from head to toe except his arms and hands—they were taken off a couple of weeks ago."

"…oh, shit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**E**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(**thank you everybody that has reviewed so far…I really appreciate it.**)**


	8. Chapter 8

Aww, hehe, I know I know, a year already? Sorry guys, I got into the period where I didn't have time and then I lost interest in Naruto fanfics. Sorry! But I made the full outline of this story!

p.s. I hate my former writing. Sorry. Had to say it.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**P/r/O/m/I/s/E**

**O.o.O.o.O**

In room 627 of the Recovery Building for Surviving soldiers, an overworked nurse unhurriedly changed the starch white sheets of her patient's bed. It had been over two month's ago when she had first met the funny, clumsy, yet dependable Naruto. When the blonde soldier heard that his Lieutenant had survived and was now a mere 6 minute walk away, he had immediately demanded to see him. Just when Sakura had been ready to halt her protests and allow the blonde to see her patient, Tsunade showed up. Though Sakura wondered if it was really wise to hit a patient over the head with a sake bottle, her boss seemed perfectly at ease as she beat the soldier into obedience.

"_Now you listen to me kid, as long as you're in MY hospital being cared for by MY staff, you are to follow MY orders, whether they came directly or indirectly from ME. Understand?"_

"_Jeezuz Christ old lady, that HURT!" The older blonde smacked the younger again with the bottle of her current favorite brand of sake. _

"_Look. Uchiha is also one of my patients here. His recovery is our first and foremost priority. Now if YOU go running around and telling him all his past memories that he hasn't recovered by himself, well that wouldn't be good would it? No. Uzumaki, you are allowed to visit fellow patients, but you are not, I repeat NOT, permitted to tell them their memories. That's an ORDER soldier."_

"_Hai!"_

Ever since that day, Naruto has been visiting Sasuke. To tell the truth, Sakura had to admit that the blonde's company definitely had a good impact on her patient. Though he still had the same cold-hearted, stoic personality, Sakura was now sure that it was his natural behavior and not something he had acquired from war. She also knew that Naruto was the reason for her patient's 'nickname'.

"_Yo, Sasuke-teme, what're ya up to?"_

"_Shut up Dobe."_

"_EH?! Teme, that was uncalled for and rude!"_

"_Hn. Whatever."_

"_Tight-ass."_

"_Idiot."_

The pink haired nurse couldn't help but smile as she recalled the many childish fights the two young men have had since then. Though an outsider might view these as pointless conversations that could possible hinder the recovery of the Uchiha's memories, it had exactly the opposite effect. Since meeting Naruto, her patient had been recovering his memories quite a lot quicker.

"_Tsunade said that every time you remember something you are to tell me right away. Alright?"_

"_Hn."_

By now, the only parts that the soldier hasn't remembered were who the girl in his childhood was, and what occurred after the ambush. Actually, it was only a week ago when the Uchiha finally recognized his right hand man's voice. It was quite amusing for the nurse when Naruto, who had assumed that his lieutenant recognized him soon after his first visit, burst out indignantly, calling Sasuke a dense, asexual, cold-hearted bastard. The Uchiha responded by pushing the blond off his stool.

Sakura was pulled out of her reverie when her patient, having moved to the adjacent bed, suddenly stood up and started limping towards the door.

"Hey."

"…"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"…bathroom."

"Can you even see where you're going?"

"…hn."

Slightly exasperated with her patient's one worded explanations (or no explanation whatsoever) Sakura returned to folding sheets while Sasuke crutched his way out of the door. She couldn't help but notice how much of the young man had been unwrapped. By now, the Uchiha only had bandages around his upper torso, left shoulder, and right foot. They had followed Dr. Genii's advice; a thin layer of wrapping wound around the soldier's head, covering his still-healing eyes.

With a sigh, the tired nurse fluffed the pillow in her hands one more time, sat on the bed, and stared out the little window in room 627.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**P/r/O/m/I/s/E**

**O.o.O.o.O**

Sasuke closed the blue stall with a sigh and leaned heavily against the door. Slowly, the soldier rubbed his temple, small-circle-large-circle, over and over, trying to ease the pain in his head. Though it had already been over two months since he had woken up in this strange hospital, the Uchiha had still not recovered all of his memories. What he did remember was useful: he was the youngest son of the great Uchiha clan. His mother and father had died in battle when he was just a child. The last time he saw his brother, Itachi had been frantically yelling for Sasuke to run. The older Uchiha and his sect had been ambushed; soon after, Sasuke received news that his brother, along with 67 other soldiers, had been captured and killed by the REBELS. Five years later, Sasuke and his own sect were assigned Suicide Mission 287. Due to some unexpected difficulties and conflicts, they too were ambushed. The leader of the REBELS, Orochimaru, had been at the ambush, along with around 50 of his best soldiers. Recalling what happened at the battle was more than infuriating to the Lieutenant; if he ever saw that man again, Sasuke would do whatever it takes to kill him. Due to blood loss and fatigue, the rest of the Uchiha's memory was blurry: he recalled bodies from both sides, mostly his own, strewn across the soaked grass. He remembered a large explosion (from the REBEL's cries, he could deduce that it hadn't been planned by them), and the silence that followed. His last memory was of lying half in, half out of a cold stream, concealed by large stalks of weeds. He could see the dark smoke rising 50 yards away, and hear the moans and cries of his men behind him. Just before the Uchiha blacked out, an image had materialized before him; pink haired and viridian eyed, a pale girl's smiling face had appeared.

The Uchiha rubbed his face in frustration. For the past two months, he had mentally exhausted himself attempting to discover the identity of the girl from his past. He'd been able to get quick flashes of her face, and his memories retained her voice quite clearly. It annoyed him to no end that he just wasn't able to get the girl's name. The only thing that annoyed the soldier more was the nagging feeling that he _must_ remember her name; the Uchiha knew this girl had been a childhood companion, but _why _did she seem like such a key thing to his memories? And that damned nurse wasn't helping him much either; she was always interrupting his train of thoughts, making jokes, arguing with him…it made it difficult to concentrate. At the same time though, it was relaxing, to spite her and listen to her vent and attempt to tick him off in return. Naruto wasn't bad company either (though he'd never admit it to the idiot); it was quite easy to find some way to insult the blond and—

"Hey! Are you done yet? There are people that need to _go_, you know!"

Scowling, Sasuke unlocked the stall and stepped out. A white haired middle aged man stepped past him and quickly shut the door; the Uchiha heard him give a sigh of relief. Stepping out of the bathroom, the soldier headed back to room 627. Who knows, maybe Sakura would start bickering with him for leaving without the fluffy slippers she'd ordered him to wear. Smirking, the Uchiha picked up his pace.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**P/r/O/m/I/s/E**

**O.o.O.o.O**

_It's already been 15 minutes. What's taking him so long?_ Sakura frowned as she waited for her patient to return from the bathroom. _He's just asking for a fight, that Uchiha._ Though Sakura would never admit it, she rather enjoyed the small arguments she had with her patient. It was one of the very few ways to get him to talk. In a way, quarrelling had allowed the two to grow closer to each other, these past months. Sasuke would do something that annoyed her; she would retaliate by questioning him; he would answer with one/no word explanations. She would call him a jerk. He'd call her annoying. Though these arguments seemed pointless and a waste of time, Sakura found that she grew more and more attached to the Uchiha after every fight. Too stubborn to look deeply into those feelings of attachment, Haruno just classified them as a tighter bond between a nurse and her patient.

Sakura jumped as the door to the now-tidy room creaked open. "Hey. What took so long?"

"Nothing."

"Teme, it's okay. You can tell me if you needed to take a dump. I'm your nurse after all…"

"…and an annoying one at that."

"Did you say something?"

"No, Haruno-_sama._"

"Oh, so now you're getting your sarcasm on?"

"Baka, just get that book out," Sakura stopped her retaliation and blinked.

"Wait—what? Oh, you mean _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_?"

"Hn."

Sakura suppressed her giggle as she turned toward her desk to search for the book. Surprisingly, this lieutenant was a bibliophile; though he obviously couldn't read right now, Sasuke always forced Sakura to read one novel or another to him each day. Sakura, finding nothing wrong about reading to her patient, had agreed without hesitation. They'd started this routine a little over a month ago; their current novel was _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_, the 6th book of a very famous classic.

"Eh? Gomen Teme, I think I left it with Hinata this morning. I'll be back in ten." The green eyed nurse left, leaving her patient standing in the middle of the room.

"…baka…" After a few moments of standing like a dummy in the middle of the room, Sasuke turned toward the direction of the desk and began feeling the surface. If he had learned one thing about the nurse, it would be that she was as talkative as she was forgetful, and Sasuke could have sworn that Sakura had left the novel on the desk. Having failed finding it on the surface, the Uchiha started fishing through the drawers; _Baka, not only are you forgetful, but you're messy too. _Apparently, Sakura found cleaning her desk the last of her priorities; stacks of papers, wads of tissues, a box of tootsie pops…those were just some of the many items that the soldier found while searching for the book. It was only when he reached the bottom left drawer that he found something worth taking a look at.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**P/r/O/m/I/s/E**

**O.o.O.o.O**

Sighing heavily, Sakura said goodbye to Hinata and left the room, disappointed. _Where did I put that book? Hmm… _Turning on her heels, the pink haired nurse started heading toward the cafeteria. Maybe she'd left it on one of the many lunch tables…

**O.o.O.o.O**

**P/r/O/m/I/s/E**

**O.o.O.o.O**

_What the hell? _Standing alone in room 627, Sasuke was holding onto what seemed like a mutated, furry pillow. Dropping his crutch to the ground, the Uchiha felt with his hands, trying to decipher just what the object was; two legs…arms…paws?...head, ears and nose…_WTF? A teddy bear?_

Suddenly, a wave of nausea overcame the patient, causing him to clutch the wooden edges of the desk for balance; his head started spinning, spinning, spinning, and just when the Uchiha thought he was going to crash to the floor, a bright white flare exploded in his head. Thousands of images began flashing behind his eyes at a seemingly impossible speed.

_-Flash- _

_-Crackle-_

"—_I like your name—__"_

"—_you're weird—"_

"—_You'll, you'll still keep your promise right?—"_

_-Static-_

"—_Don't 'hn' me!—"_

"—_Teddy?"_

_-Static-_

On unsteady feet, Sasuke clumsily ripped off the bandages covering his eyes. Blinking rapidly, he fumbled with the teddy bear he held in his trembling hands.

_-Static-_

"_Yes, my Teddy bear. Hand it over Uchiha!"_

"_Hm…no."_

"…_SSSAAAASSSSUUUUKKKKEEEEE—"_

_-Flash-_

"—_I'm happy you're my friend—" _

_-Static-_

—_Her white teeth glistened with the fading sunlight. A cool breeze swept up her windblown hair, and curled around her dimpled face. At that moment…she was all he could think about…but his child brain didn't know why._

"_I lo—"_

_-Crackle-_

"_I lo—"_

_-Flash-_

"_I—"_

_-Crackle-_

"_I love you, Sasuke!"_

"—Hey Sasuke, guess what? I left _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_ in—" Sakura froze as she caught sight of her haggard patient clutching a familiar stuffed animal. The nurse paled even more at the contemptuous look the Uchiha sent her through icy eyes. Onyx orbs scrutinized the young woman with vehemence; they finally rested on wide, frightened, green eyes.

"…_**you?**_"

**O.o.O.o.O**

**P/r/O/m/I/s/E**

**O.o.O.o.O**

Reviews make me write! Especially nice, loooonnnnggggg reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Here you go~! WARNING: updates will be coming slower now that school is approaching and I am cramming for stuff. Sorry children, but they will come, that I promise you ^__^

**O.o.O.o.O**

**P/r/O/m/I/s/E**

**O.o.O.o.O**

In room 627 of the Recovery Building for Surviving soldiers stood two people. One, an ex-lieutenant, was standing rather awkwardly in the middle of the room; raven hair hanging over blinking eyes, right side leaning against a wooden desk; the young man was clutching an old worn teddy bear in his hand. Closer to the door stood a pink haired nurse whose green eyes were locked with onyx ones. Her already white face paled even more as she tore her eyes from the young man and stared at the stuffed animal in his hands. With a desperate cry, Sakura leaped forward and snatched the teddy bear from Sasuke's stiff hands.

"…why?" Though she knew what he was asking, Sakura wouldn't answer.

"…why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"_Don't play stupid with me!_" Sakura flinched at the sudden outburst.

"I _know _you could have given me mementos from my past…you could have done so many things to spark up a memory. But you didn't. _Why?_" The Uchiha grabbed the nurse's arms, infuriated that she wouldn't answer his questions.

"_Answer me dammit!_"

Enraged by the sudden attack, Sakura twisted away from Sasuke's grip and slapped his hands away, "Why should I? I haven't spoken to you in years! In fact, I'd rather have it that you _didn't _remember me!"

"You are no one to say what I can and can't remem—"

"Exactly! I'm no one; I'm the same no one I was ten years ago—"

"Hey, you were the one who left me—"

"—and I'd leave you again if I could!"

Stunned at her outburst, Sakura snapped her mouth shut and stared at the equally shocked Uchiha; her white anger was soon replaced by fear. Not once had the polite nurse ever said something so cruel and heartless to another person, and knowing Sasuke, his retaliation would surely be as harsh as her attack. An eternity seemed to pass as Sakura stared at the tiled floor, waiting for her patient to make a move; tentatively, green eyes looked up, only to be met by unreadable onyx ones. With an eerie calm, the Uchiha casually plucked the stuffed animal from her trembling hands; snorting, Sasuke threw the teddy bear onto his bed. Turning back around, his mask slipped for a moment as he gave Sakura a disgusted and—pained?—look and crutched his way out of the room.

The suppressing silence nearly crushed Sakura before she moved; shaking, her hands fumbled as she closed the door and turned the brass lock. On unsteady legs, she made her way to her patient's bed. As Sakura lay on the bright white sheets, she tenderly picked up the old teddy bear. Burying her face in the worn fur, the petite girl let out a deep sigh and cried.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**P/r/O/m/I/s/E**

**O.o.O.o.O**

_EEAAAOOO!_

_EEEAAAAOOO!!_

_**EEEAAAAOOOO!!**_

The ear-piercing alarm sirens woke Sakura with a jolt. Still half asleep, the red eyed nurse scanned the empty room, wondering if it was some sort of fire drill that she had not been notified of. Only after the frantic yells and orders had reached her ears did Sakura realize this was no ordinary drill; the hospital was, for the first time in years, being bombed.

Nearly collapsing on her dead leg, Sakura hobbled to the door and opened it. She could hardly believe her eyes when she caught sight of the hoard of patients and staff rushing through the hallways. Doctors were ordering the nurses who weren't attending to disabled patients to grab equipment while they themselves emptied cabinets upon cabinets of files. All sorts of medication were being stuffed into duffel bags, backpacks, pouches made from bed sheets; everyone was in frenzy. It would take little to turn this slightly organized crowd into an crazed mob. Pushing her way through the crowd, Sakura headed for the nurses' office.

Most likely due to the fact that the direction to the nurses' office was the opposite of the one to the bomb shelter, Sakura soon found herself within touching distance of her friends. Ino, looking rather flustered, was carrying a giant lump of a duffel bag and Hinata was having a hard time trying not to hyperventilate.

"Is this for real?" Though Sakura knew the answer, she just had to hear it from her fellow staff members.

"It better be or I'm gonna kick whoever's ass that decided to scare the shit outta over a hundred people."

"I-Ino, I'm going to go get Naruto-san right now, m-make sure he is being taken care of," was Sakura imagining it, or was her shy friend actually blushing?

"Yeah, I need to grab Tenten—hey, Sakura, where the hell did that Uchiha run off to? I saw him walk by a few hours ago, but he wouldn't say where he was going…"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she glanced up at the clock; it had been almost 4 hours since her fight with the arrogant soldier. Sasuke hadn't been in his room, so where could he have gone? Surely someone would round up the patients who were in the bathroom. Still, Sakura couldn't help but worry; she left her friends to search for her own patient.

Skidding to a halt, she peered into the empty cafeteria, "Sasuke…?" When no answer came, Sakura decided to check the bathrooms, just in case. Not finding Sasuke in any of the restrooms, the nearly hysterical nurse raced to room 627 to see if the young man had returned; the room was empty.

"_Shit—_"

"Looking for something, Sak?"

Sakura nearly fainted as she spun around and caught sight of Osami leaning against the doorframe. The red haired nurse seemed to be at ease, even though there was still a mass of people rushing around behind her. After checking her manicured nails, she looked up at her breathless colleague and shot her a questioning glance.

"Hmm, you looking for Sasuke-kun aren't you?" With lips pressed thin, the pink haired nurse nodded.

"Do you know where he is? I…I looked everywhere."

"I suppose you checked the cafeteria didn't you? Hmm, how about the bathrooms? Maybe he's snooping around somewhere with a girl or—"

"Osami," Sakura gave the red head a pleading look. "Please…"

The red head sneered and turned to face the crowd. That SOB Uchiha had really broken her nose. She would make him pay for this. But for now, she decided, it was better to scare his precious nurse a little bit.

"Did you check the field? I could have _sworn _I saw the Uchiha there just a moment ago," smirking, Osami turned around, only to be thrown to into the mob by a pink lightning bolt. Numb to the bruises she would surely wake up with tomorrow, Sakura pushed her way through the crowd, with even more force than before. So distracted was she, that she didn't hear the faint yell of Osami. To anyone else, it would have sounded something along the lines of '_A joke, a joke, it was a joke!_'

**O.o.O.o.O**

**P/r/O/m/I/s/E**

**O.o.O.o.O**

She was running out of time.

These kinds of thoughts were running through Sakura's mind as she stood dumbly in the middle of the field, searching for the familiar head of raven hair. There were indistinguishable screams and yells of panic in the distance, near the crowded bomb shelters; staff members were jostling patients, trying to get all of them to fit in the cramped shelters. In some areas, violent fights had broken loose while others cried in despair, sure that this was the end of them. Overhead, though she couldn't see anything, there was the distinct noise of fighter planes roaring overhead. Absently, Sakura recalled being told once that military planes had their undersides painted to blend in with the sky.

Determined, Sakura ran across the field again; in vain, she searched for her patient. Under the trees, behind the bushes…she even climbed one to check if Sasuke had somehow gotten up into the thick branches. The first bomb landed just a few hundred yards away.

At first, there came a calm silence; she couldn't even hear her heartbeat as she watched the building crumble and burst in flames in front of her eyes. A gust of wind carried tons of debris and ashes directly at her, and nearly tore the nurse from her perch. Blinking back tears, Sakura scrambled frantically from the branches, only to fall ungracefully onto the bench beneath her. Managing to bruise her right foot and tear her uniform, she dazedly stared as another explosion occurred just meters away from the first.

Coughing from the pitch black smoke, Sakura staggered toward where she thought were the bomb shelters. Her sense of direction, of sight, of smell, her hearing…everything was just one confused blob. The ear piercing blasts, the gusts of wind, the debris that scraped her body and smoke that burned her throat…it was a wonder she could even walk. Just barely after the fourth, maybe fifth, explosion, she heard the distinctive call of her name. Dizzy, Sakura turned around.

A hundred yards away from the shelters, a familiar raven haired man was limping towards her. Somewhere along the way, he had thrown away his crutches and was jogging/hobbling toward the dumbfounded nurse as fast as he could. What looked like Naruto and Ino were chasing after Sasuke; they soon caught up and held fast to the struggling patient. All three of them seemed to be yelling something, but what, Sakura didn't know; her ears were ringing from the explosions. Shaking her head, she tried again to figure out what they were telling her.

Squinting, she could make out the shape of their mouths; Ino seemed to be yelling her name, while Naruto was waving frantically with his free arm. Her patient was red in the face, kicking and straining to break free of the blonds' hold. Her muddled brain figured out that the Uchiha was telling her to run just before an explosion like no other ripped through the field and sent Sakura flying.

There was the short moment of weightlessness as Sakura stared at the grass below her passing by at an impossible speed. Something hard hit the back of her head; slowly, she touched her bruised fingers to the injury and came away with warm, thick, red liquid. But before her befuddled senses could catch up with her, Sakura felt herself crash to the ground, skid for what seemed like forever and then some, and at last smack against something so hard that it bruised the whole of her bloody back.

Everything went quiet as she lay on her side, staring at the destruction taking place in front of her. Slowly, the vibrant colors dimmed as the corners of her vision turned black. Slightly annoyed that her eyes were growing heavy, Sakura tried to shake her head and gave a weak protest at the ruthless pain that sliced through her head. Whimpering, she closed her eyes and patted the grass as she slowly fell asleep under the debris and ashes gradually covering her wounded body.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**P/r/O/m/I/s/E**

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama!" rather grumpily, the middle aged woman turned around and glared at the young messenger who had just rushed into her temporary office. She already had a headache from all her paperwork and the chaos, not to mention the empty bottle of sake lying haphazardly on her cluttered desk; she could deal without anymore trouble today.

"Dammmit, what the hell is it _now?_ If it's another workout session your trainer so dearly wants to have, I'm gonna kick his ass, green jumpsuit or no green jumpsuit. Got that Lee?"

"Yes ma'am! Tsunade-sama, I have a report on the incident that occurred yesterday at the Recovery Building for Surviving Soldiers!" the blonde's gaze immediately snapped to the boy's face; suddenly attentive, Tsunade motioned for the messenger to continue.

"1700 hours yesterday first bomb landed due west of AREA 826; 1900 hours yesterday bombing completely ceased. 2000 hours yesterday civilians and patients were permitted to evacuate the bomb shelters; 600 hours today excavation proceeded. 1400 hours today excavation stopped. Wounded, dead, and missing were recorded. Wounded as listed: Akamu Oniguri, Soki Porijumi, Neko Hanakaruma…" Tsunade took notes as Lee listed each person one by one. Soon filling the first page, the woman took out a second sheet of paper and proceeded to scribble down the missing.

"Missing as listed: Tsukawaro Numikiwa, Fushigi Yuko, Okatama Havachi and…" Tsunade looked up as the boy hesitated upon the fourth, and hopefully final, name.

"Yes, Lee?" female intuition told Tsunade that she wasn't going to like this last name one bit; she waited patiently for Lee to continue.

"And," the young man swallowed audibly as he let out the last name, "Haruno Sakura."

**O.o.O.o.O**

**P/r/O/m/I/s/E**

**O.o.O.o.O**

"_Oh the cruel unjustice done upon our youthful generation! The chaos! The misery! Do not fear Lee-kun, all is not lost!"_

"_MY SAKURA-CHAN, MY DEAR DEAR SAKURA-CHAN! OH THE AGONY, THE PAIN, THE ULTIMATE SUFFERING OF YOUTH!"_

"_MY PROTÉGÉ I UNDERSTAND YOUR PAIN! YOU HAVE MY YOUTHFUL SYMPATHY LEE-KUN!"_

"_GAI-SEMPAI!"_

"_LEE-KUN!"_

"_GAI-SEMPAI!"_

"_LEE-KUN!"_

"_GAI-SEMPAI!"_

"_LEE-KUN!"_

"_GAI-SEMPAI!"_

"**God dammit, CAN IT YOU TWO!"**

"_YES TSUNADE-SAMA!"_

**O.o.O.o.O**

**P/r/O/m/I/s/E**

**O.o.O.o.O**

Hello my lovely reviewers~!

Updates will be slower, but they will come. I will warn you this time if they don't. ^__^

I love hearing your guys' thoughts. Please tell them (in your reviews! *wink wink nudge nudge bribes with cyber cookies*)


End file.
